This invention relates to a lock assembly for moving and/or maintaining a transmission shift control at a neutral position.
Many vehicles have a transmission neutralizing apparatus for locking the transmission shift control in the neutral position. Such apparatus commonly have the capability of mechanically shifting the transmission shift control to the neutral position from any of the operating positions when the apparatus is manipulated to the lock position. Those apparatus are commonly positioned within an open area of the vehicle and have at least one of the movable elements extending through a slot in a case in which the apparatus is mounted.
Although those apparatus effectively move and lock the transmission shift control in the neutral position, one of the problems encountered therewith is that, owing to their particular construction, they cannot be readily adapted to a sealed environment.
It is desirable to enclose the apparatus within a sealed case containing the transmission shift control to prevent the infiltration of dust and grit into the case. This is more important in transmission shift control arrangements in which the transmission shift control is connected to the transmission through push-pull cables. Such push-pull cables have a tendency to stick when the slide cable becomes contaminated with dirt or grit. Sticking of the slide cable makes the transmission shift control difficult to shift and might possibly cause the transmission to stick and be maintained in a drive position. Further, under some conditions moisture collects on the slide cable and freezes overnight causing the cable to seize in neutral.